Nowhere But Here
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: (Summary) Harry had left her for his battle with Voldemort but now he’s back and there’s nothing that can stop him from being here with Ginny… and there’s no place else he’d rather be but here. Major HG romance. Please Read.


**(A/N) Hey guys. Guess what??? I got sucked once again into on of the many infections any HP fan fiction writer can have. The curse of the one shots. Yes, it is deadly and quite contagious. You yourself may become part of the deadly cycle of the One Shot Curse. But hey you can't help yourself right. This fic is a little something I came up with one night after my B/F had left for Arkansas last month. I was so upset that I dedicated all of my time and energy to nothing but writing. And the outcome, this fic and a couple of extra chapters for Bottled Up Emotions which shall be up shortly. I hope you like it. It's extra churning in the emotional department so beware. Read on and review. If you don't review it will cause and _extra _long spout of the One Shot infection and you can't afford that mister. It's long enough. Promise.**

**-Love from Lizzie**

**Nowhere But Here**

**Dedicated to: **Darkflower2113 for help on the inspiration of this ficlet. Keep up the extraordinary writing girl.

* * *

A small strip of light stretched slowly across her hair and rested on her face. A small shred of shimmering red lay softly on her cheek, framing the face he had missed so much after two months disappearance. It had been too long. Much too long.

A shuttering breath escaped Ginny's lips, and she gave a startled cry through the night air. She reached out her shaking hand into the darkness to the one she could not find— him. A faint whisper followed the continuous ragged breathing of unsteady rest and disturbed sleep.

Harry felt his bones chill like ice as he walked over to her side and placed his hand in her own. She grasped it close to her chest as though it were the only thing left to keep her alive. He felt a breath catch in his throat and knot his stomach. He could not help as he watched the way she groped for his touch but to place a small tender kiss on the back of her hand. A small droplet fell onto her skin and he kissed it away in the same second. Her tension slowly melted away and she became a soft sleeping doll once again. For now, he'd let her sleep.

Harry gently placed her hand back onto her side and retreated from her bed brushing his hand against her face as he departed. His eyes he could not tear themselves from her however. They stayed like glue onto her blurred figure as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall in a slow rhythmic pattern, nothing unnatural or shaky anymore.

Harry stood in the hall but watched her as every second the door slowly closed and the ray of light from the outside retreat from her face and lay coiled in her hair like a single thread of gold. He couldn't close it all the way though; he couldn't seem to stop looking at her as much as he had yearned to see her before. A pain stung at his eyes and he fought back the hot, wet tears.

Ginny stirred a little but it wasn't the restless sleep from before. She rolled over and her eyes jerked open. A small gasp reached her lips and she sat up quickly in her bed reaching blindly for her wand on the bedside table.

Harry could find nothing else left to do, but he searched blindly for it in the pervading darkness.

"Ginny, it's me," Harry whispered finally, lighting the tip of his wand before she could reach her own.

This was not how he wanted her to find him. He had planned out their meeting tomorrow afternoon downstairs after lunch. But this, this was not what he wanted—finding him as he watched her sleep and waking her in the dead of night. He cursed himself inwardly at following that overtaking urge to come up here. Why? Why must he do this to himself?

Ginny lit her own wand and stared over at Harry through eyes still full of sleep.

There she was, the full reason, staring back at him through those same amber eyes.

"Harry?" she grumbled, cracking deep in her throat. She rubbed her eyes again and sat up straighter in the bed her wand tighter in her grip. "No. You can't be Harry," she concluded shaking her head in disbelief. "Harry's…Harry's…

Harry started towards her and she began to sink back under the covers in a frightful fashion, almost as if she were too afraid for him to get too close. Harry stopped in his tracks, feeling suddenly hurt in a most excruciating way. Ginny just sat staring at him in unearthly fright and disbelief, her wand pointing shakily at his heart, and repeatedly uttering the same words under her breath.

"No, you can't be. Harry's… Harry's…It can't be…"

"I'm not dead, Ginny," Harry suddenly exclaimed finding the hurt to be too much to handle. He felt as if her wand had suddenly cut a slash straight into his heart and she hadn't even moved her hand yet. "It's me, Gin. Can't you see it's me?"

Ginny sat there, her blankets bundled at her face and she looked close to tears. "Harry?" she squeaked in a deranged whisper. She choked out a muffled cry and bit down hard on her covers as her tears finally broke free and ran, streaming, down her face. "No… Harry's left me. He's not coming back." Continuous sobs choked her and she quaked as more tears were strained from her eyes. Her wand slipped from her hand falling to the floor with a clatter and she collapsed suddenly on her bed, more choking sobs escaping from her chest each sounding more painful than the latter.

Harry felt his heart break into a million little pieces and no one was around to pick them up. And besides, he was too busy helping Ginny piece her own back together.

Harry rushed over to Ginny's side and pulled her into his lap holding her closer than he had ever held anyone before. He cradled her in his arms like a baby and he could feel her heart beat so close to his. She struck at his chest with her fists balled crying her poor, sad tears, but he caught it all, blow for blow. He deserved them; he had left her and made her believe him to be truly gone— leaving them all to believe he was dead.

"I hate you Harry! I hate you!" she cried in misery, letting all her hurt finally spill onto his chest in deep sobs and gashing tears.

Harry grabbed her hands before they could pound into his chest again and she gave in to his defense. Instead she sat there weeping like a small child. Harry wiped away every tear that fell from her eyes with the brush of his thumb against her skin. He kissed her hands again lightly and looked deep into her tear stained eyes.

"Please don't hate me," he begged in a whisper not audible but to himself and her.

She shook her head fiercely as those cries that were still embedded so deep in her chest continued to come out like a rapid rush of water. Her eyes wielded shut and she refused to look at him again.

Ginny wanted to hate him so much. He had left her, never let her know where he was or when he was coming home -if he was coming home-, never thinking of her, how much she'd miss him, how much she'd hurt. He tore her down when she felt she could never fall. He broke her wings when he'd finally given her the chance to fly. She had every reason to never forgive him again. But then again she also had every reason to stop ever thinking of those things ever again.

"I can never hate you, Harry. You know that," Ginny moaned as she finally looked back into his eyes again. "I love you too much to do that." She released herself into his arms letting them smother her in his scent. She pulled herself into his chest letting the love she had began to starve for rush over her ever after.

Harry coveted her as he had never thought he'd be able to anyone. He had never felt a love so terrible as this one and it was tearing him down limb for limb. He couldn't have found anything more painful than he had then, sitting with her in his arms. Oh but did he love it.

He'd never leave her again, he promised himself that. He had no reason to. Voldemort was dead, and there was nothing standing in his way. Nothing would stop this moment. Nothing.

If he could have stopped time, it would have been there that Harry would have spent the rest of eternity—there in Ginny's arms where he was supposed to be. Here in this thin strip of light that outweighed all of darkness forever to never. Here and nowhere but here.

----------------

**(A/N) Awww. Wasn't that just a jerk at the Heartstrings. I liked it. Now if you did, didn't, or just plain don't give a flip review and tell me. I love and appreciate it. Oh and flamers don't bother. Unless ofcourse you'd like to be totally humiliated and I promise you, I have my ways. ;) Until next time...**

**-Love from Lizzie.**


End file.
